


"An lành và bình yên"

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drugged Sex, M/M, Might be OOC, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: "Nhưng mà ‘akhi al’akbar à, em cho rằng Altair thật tuyệt."Kadar nói với gã vào chiều ngày hôm kia, ngưỡng mộ mấp mé tràn đầy trong tông giọng của cậu thiếu niên."Em thích anh ấy lắm."Malik không nói thêm gì nữa.





	"An lành và bình yên"

**Author's Note:**

> Nhạc: "I Love You", Woodkid.

Gã vẫn nhớ lần đầu tiên Kadar lao người ra khỏi đỉnh tháp, hai tay giang ra như muốn ôm trọn cả đất trời Masyaf vào lòng, tà áo xám bay phần phật trong gió. Dứt khoát như cánh chim cắt sải cánh giữa trời. 

“ Malik, ‘akhi al’akbar,” Kadar gọi khi thấy gã nơi chân toà tháp, “em nghĩ mình có thể bay.”

Lồng ngực gã như nổ tung vì tự hào, nhưng gã đã kịp kìm lại một tràng những lời tán dương mà chỉ gật đầu đồng ý, hài lòng nhìn sắc hồng phấn khích trên mặt em trai. Gã đã theo dõi gắt gao quá trình tập luyện của Kadar, gã biết, rồi thế nào màu áo của chàng trai cũng sẽ đổi thành màu trắng, nhanh thôi. Cậu ấy có cả một tương lai trước mắt.

“Anh, nhìn kìa!” 

Kadar giật giật ống tay áo gã, mắt ngước lên trên, sáng lấp lánh. Xung quanh họ, tất cả những kẻ tập sự cũng đều đang dõi lên phía trên tràn đầy ngưỡng mộ. 

Băng vải đỏ quấn quýt từng bước đi của Altair như có sinh mệnh riêng, luồn lách êm dịu như rắn; đôi mắt hổ phách ẩn sau mũ trùm nhìn về phía Malik, rồi lướt qua Kadar, gật nhẹ. Bàn tay siết quanh bắp tay Malik bỗng nắm chặt lại khi Kadar nuốt xuống một tiếng thở mạnh. 

“Người ấy nhìn em!”

Phải, luôn luôn, luôn luôn là kẻ đó.

= = = 

Vào ban đêm, khi phía bên này của Jerusalem đã chìm vào thinh lặng, phân đà trống hoác, ảm đạm với những đĩa nến leo lét chập chờn cùng màu xám trắng từ đầu tẩu thuốc và chồng chồng lớp lớp những giá sách cùng bản đồ chưa được cuộn lại. 

Bình hookah đã vơi đi ít nhiều khi Malik ngả người ra chồng gối dựa, đợt khói vừa nhả lởn vởn qua gã như chiếc thòng lọng vô hình, mắt gã khép lại lim dim. Đêm nay gã không ngủ được. Đêm nay, Malik cho phép mình say sưa. 

Cánh tay ma thi thoảng vẫn nhói đau và hôm nay là một ngày như thế. Hôm nay là một trong số những ngày gã nhắm mắt lại chỉ để nhìn thấy cánh chim cắt năm nào đứt lìa dưới đá tảng vô tình Đền Solomon, tai gã vẫn ong ong tiếng bản thân khản giọng gọi em trai. Tay trái của gã ròng ròng máu chảy, những đầu ngón tay thì tươm một màu đỏ gắt, nhuộm lên bất kì viên đá nào gã có thể với được trong tầm tay. 

Sau này, khi Malik quay lại đất Thánh, thi thể Kadar đã biến mất. Tà áo đen vẫn còn nguyên hồ của gã cháy sém một góc bởi ngọn lửa ngấu nghiến từ ngọn đuốc rơi trên nền đất tàn, bóng đêm bùng nhùng bao quanh Malik, ôm lấy những đường nét của gã.

Từng có một thời gian, Masyaf rộ lên tin đồn từ một trong những kẻ truyền tin nói rằng Robert de Sablé ưa thích giữ gìn chiến lợi phẩm. 

Cùi tay trái của Malik vẫn đau. Bàn tay phải của gã vẫn sần lên lớp chồng lớp với những nỗ lực ngày ngày giữ lấy chuôi kiếm. Gã chỉ muốn ngủ thôi. 

Gã nhớ đến cảm giác lành lạnh của mũi ẩn đao, tựa như đang có kẻ đang kề thanh sắt ấy vào cổ gã, Malik nghoẹo đầu sang bên chỉ để thấy một màu hổ phách gần như bất động đang nhìn xuống mình, mũ trùm của kẻ ấy đã tháo, Altair ngồi xổm như một con mèo hoang đang thò móng vuốt ra dò xét con mồi. 

“An lành và bình yên, dai.”

Giọng cậu ta khào khào sương gió, như thể cậu ta đã chạy rất lâu rất dài rồi mà chẳng có một giọt nước nào vào họng vậy. Cát sa mạc vẫn còn bám trên mái tóc sẫm màu, mặc kệ việc cậu ta có trùm mũ tối ngày đi chăng nữa. 

“Sự xuất hiện của ngươi,” Malik uể oải đáp lời, “khiến ta ghê tởm.”

Dai. Gã ghét cái từ đó. Ngày xưa Masyaf gọi gã là Kiếm vương.

“ Ngài đang không tỉnh táo,” giọng Altair vẫn vậy, đều đều chỉ ra một sự thật quá đỗi hiển nhiên. Vô hồn gần như cái mặt nạ vô tình cậu ta vẫn hay đeo. 

“Malik.” 

“Cút đi,” Malik gằn lên, gạt lưỡi đao chệch ra khỏi yết hầu, “bây giờ ta không quan tâm ngươi muốn làm gì. Ta không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi, sáng mai hẵng quay lại.”

Altair mím chặt môi, vết sẹo nhạt co rúm lại, cậu ta thu đao nhưng vẫn từ chối không rời đi, khác hẳn nhưng lần trước khi cậu ta tránh Malik như tránh tà.

“Không được.”

Giọng Altair bỗng dưng run rẩy, gần như vỡ ra, bàn tay cậu ta lần mò tháo chốt đai vũ khí cũng run lên, như thể cậu ta không kiềm chế được nữa. Những ngón tay sát thủ điêu luyện thốt nhiên vụng về như kẻ tập sự, quýnh quáng ném hết sang bên những nặng trịch vướng víu đang trì người Altair xuống.

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu nửa đêm đánh thẳng vào đầu Malik, một thứ gì đó trong đầu gã chợt vỡ toang. 

Áo choàng của Altair nhàu nhĩ, mặt cậu ta trắng bệch, trán rịn mồ hôi. 

“Kẻ nào?” Malik nhổm dậy, xoay người bóp chặt lấy bả vai kẻ trước mặt, gần như rít lên, “Là kẻ nào?”

Ánh mắt của Altair đã rã ra, gần như van nài, khi cậu ta quỳ hẳn xuống trước mặt gã, dải băng đỏ thõng xuống, chảy ngoằn nghoèo giữa hai chân. 

= = = 

Chúng đã từng công khai bàn tán về Altair, những đồng niên của gã, sau những buổi tập, khi những thanh kiếm được ném sang bên cạnh một cách uể oải. 

Chuyển động của cậu ta mềm mại như dòng nước chảy và mạnh mẽ tương đương, khi Altair né đòn và phản đòn, những cú phản công hiểm hóc trúng những vị trí trọng yếu nhất. Khi cậu ta vứt áo choàng sang một bên, nửa thân trên để trần, phô ra nhựa sống tràn trề của cậu trai đang tuổi lớn, cơ bắp rắn chắc thành những đường nét sắc lẻm – như chúng thì thầm sau lưng cậu ta, như chúng nói vào tai nhau – thanh gươm của Al Mualim; có một khoảnh khắc nào đó Malik bỗng thảng thốt, miệng gã tứa nước như đang ngước nhìn lên trái mơ chua mơn mởn trên tán cây cao. 

Abbas sẽ là kẻ to mồm nhất, huênh hoang rêu rao rằng y là kẻ có thể tiếp cận Altair, vì bọn họ là bạn chơi chung từ thuở bé, nghe vậy Malik chỉ cười gằn. 

Faheem al-Sayf cùng với Umar ibn-la’Ahad ngày xưa từng kề vai sát cánh, điều này chúng đã sớm quên mất rồi. 

Ánh mắt của Altair nhẩn nha như vô tình nhìn sang chỗ Malik đương đứng, gã có để ý thấy, nhưng chẳng nói gì mà cầm kiếm lên nghênh đón kẻ tiếp theo khiêu chiến. Chuyện ngày trước, con trẻ như gã biết được những gì mà bàn tán? 

= = = 

Rõ ràng là Altair đang đau khi Malik luồn tay vào tóc cậu ta, giật mạnh, yết hầu của cậu ta cong lên, Altair bật ra một tiếng thở hổn hển, bàn tay cậu ta lần mò, bấu víu lên ngực gã. 

“Dai, làm ơn,” Altair khó nhọc hắt ra câu chữ, “làm ơn, thuốc giải.”

...như đang ngước lên nhìn trái mơ chua mơn mởn trên cao. Altair dĩ nhiên thủ sẵn trong người thuốc giải cho liều kịch độc mạnh nhất, nhưng chắc chắn có cho tiền cậu ta cũng không ngờ được Dòng Đền có thể chơi được chiêu này.

“Là kẻ nào? Ngươi từ Damascus sang đây?” 

Gã hỏi với vị trí của kẻ đang ở chiếu trên trong lúc Altair đang chật vật cố để bứt bản thân mình ra thật xa khỏi Malik. Ắt hẳn de Sablé đã để ý thấy điều mà gã cũng như bất kì kẻ nào có mắt đều nhìn thấy, dáng đi uyển chuyển của Altair kiêu ngạo như một con mèo và tự hỏi điều gì ẩn đằng sau tấm áo choàng, cậu ta có những vết sẹo nào, chúng nằm ở đâu? 

“K—không phải de Sablé”, Altair chật vật mãi, “T—Tamir...”

À, gã con buôn. Chỉ có hắn mới biết cách chơi bời thế này. 

Những ngón tay của Malik bắt đầu nới lỏng, nhưng mà gã cứ nấn ná mãi, không hiểu được vì bản thân đang quyến luyến hay vì gã đang thương hại cho Đại bàng Masyaf nữa.

“Không có thuốc giải,” gã hạ giọng, dừng lại một lúc trước khi cúi đầu thú nhận, “chúng ta chưa bao giờ chuẩn bị cho những tình huống như thế này cả.”

Vết sẹo của Altair trắng bệch khi Malik chạm vào, đầu mày của Đại bàng đan khít, gã biết, lưng áo của cậu ta sũng nước ướt đầm. 

“Malik.” 

Gã sững lại, ngón tay cái mân mê vết sẹo. Altair cuối cùng cũng mở mắt ra, màu hổ phách ngước lên nhìn gã, quen thân đến lạ lùng.

“Malik ơi.”

Cõi trần trắng xoá.

= = =

“Nhưng mà ‘akhi al’akbar à, em cho rằng Altair thật tuyệt.”

Kadar nói với gã vào chiều ngày hôm kia, nắng chiều rọi thẳng lên tấm lưng trần nhễ nhại mồ hôi, kiếm tập trĩu nặng trong lòng bàn tay, nhưng ngưỡng mộ thì mấp mé tràn đầy trong tông giọng của cậu thiếu niên.”

“Tập tiếp đi, đừng ba hoa chích choè nữa, vừa rồi thế đứng của em chưa được.”

Gã hẩy mũi kiếm xuống đất, rồi hất đầu sang phía em trai.

“Em thích anh ấy lắm.”

Malik không nói gì thêm nữa, gã giơ kiếm lên đỡ đòn tấn công của Kadar, xong nghiêng người né, tiện thể gạt chân một cái, em trai gã ngã sụm trên nền đất mà cậu ấy cười đến là vui vẻ. 

“Một ngày em sẽ được đứng chung hàng với Altair.”

Kadar tuyên bố, còn Malik thì nhướn mày khinh khi. 

“Tiếp tục mơ đi, akhi.”

= = =

Ý nghĩ đầu tiên của Malik là gã muốn Altair phải đau. 

Gã thật sự đã nghĩ thế khi nghiêng đầu cắn mạnh vào cổ họng cậu ta, vừa đủ để rướm máu. Altair rên lên, nhưng không phản đối khi cậu ta ngồi hẳn vào trong lòng gã, chân vòng ra sau lưng Malik, hai tay choàng lên cổ gã và ngửa hẳn đầu ra sau. Thân trên của cậu ta đã run rẩy trong khí lạnh ban đêm của Jerusalem, trong khi đó Malik mới chỉ cởi mỗi áo choàng của dai, thế mà cũng đủ để gã thấy thân nhiệt bừng lên của Altair áp sát vào người mình, hừng hực cách một lớp vải thô ráp. 

Hoàn toàn không nghi ngờ, hoàn toàn phòng bị gì cả. 

“Altair,” Malik gọi, giọng gã khàn hẳn đi, “cởi ra.” 

Ánh mắt của cậu ta mờ một lớp hơi nước, ngẩn ra nhìn gã mất một lúc trước khi Altair loạng choạng đứng lên, thả rơi những lớp vải quấn thân cuối cùng, không còn gì che giấu nữa, chỉ còn mỗi Altair trần trụi đứng trước mặt gã, toàn thân rực lên bởi ham muốn. Dải đai lưng đỏ bằng cách nào đó vẫn cuốn lấy mắt cá chân Altair khi cậu ta quỳ xuống và bò về phía Malik, hai tay gấp gáp tháo gỡ những nút thắt, nút cài, tới khi gã cũng giống như cậu ta, không còn gì che chắn nữa. 

Altair dường như bật lên một tiếng nấc nhẹ khi môi cậu ta chạm vào vết sẹo nhăn nhúm chằng chịt nơi khoảng không thiếu hụt bên trái Malik, cậu ta cọ má lên cùi tay gã và nhìn lên với sắc hổ phách Malik chưa từng thấy bao giờ. 

“Xin lỗi,” âm giọng của kẻ ấy mềm đến đáng ngạc nhiên, “xin lỗi ngài.” 

Tim Malik quặn lên một cảm giác mơ hồ không nên tồn tại. Đây không phải Altair mà gã vốn biết.

“Giờ thì có ích gì nữa.”

Malik nhắm mắt lại. Altair tựa trán vào ngực gã, cảm nhận lồng ngực gã rung lên từng âm tiết rõ ràng.

“Dù sao nó cũng chết rồi.”

Đây là lần đầu tiên gã đề cập đến chuyện này mà không có những lời rắn rết công kích kẻ đang nằm trong lòng, sau bao tháng ngày, gã lại có thể chấp nhận một cách bình thản như thế, trong một tình huống trớ trêu thế này. 

Có lẽ gã mới chính là kẻ không xứng đáng có sự tha thứ của Kadar.

“Malik ơi,” Altair lại gọi, đưa tay lên bao lấy khuôn mặt Malik, tới lúc này gã mới nhận ra má mình ẩm ướt. 

“Đừng mà.”

Kẻ ấy đẩy gã nằm tựa người lên đống gối dựa, trườn lên một cách nhẹ nhàng. Altair chủ động hôn gã, hơi thở của cậu ta run rẩy, môi lưỡi vụng về liếm láp bờ môi ram ráp của Malik đầy rụt rè, trong mắt cậu ta le lói một chút sợ hãi, một chút dò hỏi, trước khi Malik đưa tay lên ấn gáy Altair xuống, chủ động cho nụ hôn tiếp theo. 

Khi Altair tiếp nhận gã, cậu ta không có bất kì màn dạo đầu nào để chuẩn bị cho bản thân, mà chỉ đơn giản là gục đầu vào hõm vai gã, thở hắt ra đau đớn. Tay gã chống lên eo Altair, đỡ lấy cậu ta khi Altair bắt đầu chuyển động, đầu gối kẹp chặt lấy hông Malik. 

Bình hookah khi nãy đã đổ, nước trong bình lặng lẽ loang ra, thấm ướt áo quần của Altair, ống điếu thì chỏng chơ gần chân cậu ta, cạ vào dải băng đỏ vẫn nằm quanh mắt cá chân Altair. 

Malik tự hỏi liệu ban nãy khi Altair tiến vào phân đà, cậu ta đã khoá cửa hay chưa, mà gã cũng chẳng quan tâm nữa, những kẻ truyền tin có vào thì có làm sao, Al Mualim mà biết gã cũng chẳng thấy nề hà gì, gã chẳng thể quan tâm nổi nữa. 

Hổ phách quấn quýt lấy nâu đồng như đang dò xét điều gì, ánh mắt Altair mê man đi, cậu ta nấc lên rồi gục đầu lên vai Malik, cổ họng nghẹn những tiếng nức nở khi gã cũng đẩy hông lên theo nhịp của cậu ta, không gian chẳng còn gì ngoài những rên rỉ vụn vỡ qua kẽ môi và tiếng phối hợp nhịp nhàng.

= = = 

Ngày xưa, Masyaf pháo đài trên núi tự hào vì Kiếm vương và Đại bàng. 

Malik đã mơ rất lâu về một ngày gã có thể sóng vai cùng em trai đứng ngang hàng trong màu áo choàng trắng vì một lợi ích lớn lao hơn cho đất Thánh. 

Đôi khi, ẩn hiện đó đây một màu hổ phách mà gã không nên nhớ mong. 

Khi Malik tỉnh dậy, nắng trời đã đong đầy trong phân đà, mọi thứ đều đã được thu gọn sạch sẽ còn quần áo của gã đã được xếp chỉn chu cạnh gối, bình hooka nằm một góc cạnh giá sách đối diện, đúng nơi mà gã vẫn luôn để. 

Một chiếc lông bồ câu nhuốm máu khô đặt trên quầy cạnh cuộn thư chứa tin tức quan trọng, bên cạnh là tấm bản đồ Jerusalem gã đang vẽ dang dở. 

Vết thương ma của gã cũng đã dịu đi, không còn đau nữa.

**Author's Note:**

> haha...........


End file.
